huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerel
Sorcerel is a magic-orientated Draco-Titan who specializes in spell casting, ranging from offensive magical blasts to defensive force barriers. With her golden helmet and long flowing pink hair, her appearance resembles that of an ancient sorceress. Sorcerel is now a primary Titan of Sophie Casterwill alongside her combat-bred Titan sister, Sabriel. History According to Casterwill family legend, Sorcerel came to Earth with her twin Titan, Sabriel. In the 17th century, Sorcerel was used by Michel Casterwill. Due to the close bond between Sorcerel and her Seeker, she became a Powerbonded Titan. When Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill were sent back in time to the 17th century by the Legendary Titan of Time, Kronos, they were attacked by Viktor Casterwill and Michel, who invoked Powerbonded Sorcerel. After fighting against Powerbonded Baselaird, the two Titans defeated one another. Sorcerel's Amulet was eventually laid to rest in the Crystal Caves. Sophie was tasked with obtaining Sorcerel's Amulet from the Crystal Caves by Nimue Casterwill as a test of her allegiance to the Casterwill family. After being worn down by Nimue's Undine and Coralgolem Titans, Sophie was succeeded in passing the test thanks to the return of Sorcerel's sister, Sabriel, now in Powerbonded form. Sophie was then able to invoke Sorcerel who swiftly defeated Coralgolem. Sophie invoked Sorcerel in the Casterwill Library in France to fight against Lucas Casterwill's team. After defeating Lucas's Feyone, Sorcerel was defeated by Lane's Wildwood Druid. On the Erasmus Bridge in Rotterdam, Sophie called on Sorcerel to fight two Harlekin Titans summoned by Tantras's orphan recruits. Sophie used Sorcerel to assist Powerbonded Baselaird against Freelancer, Ironsquire and Hoplite Titans that had been possessed by Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate. After Lok used the Willblade to destroy Ironsquire's shield, Sorcerel was able to defeat it with a magical blast before being called back to her Amulet. Sophie invoked Sorcerel to fight alongside Lok's Ironsquire against magical fear creatures whilst on a test to find Mythras, the Legendary Titan of Valor. Due to being outnumbered, Sorcerel was defeated. When Sophie Casterwill was fighting against Kiel, she Powerbonded with Sorcerel, thus regaining her strength to fight Kiel. The newly empowered Sorcerel fought off the attacks of Kiel and his Titans, Volcana and Balenpyre. After defeating Volcana, Sorcerel was defeated defending Sophie from Kiel's Enderflame power. Powerbonded Sorcerel was invoked by Sophie in the Castle of Vlad Dracul to fight against Harrison Fears' significantly strengthened Powerbonded Antedeluvian. After forming the Triple Truth Shield with Powerbonded Sabriel, this was hindered when Sabriel was sent back to her Amulet by Harrison's Drybite power. After Dante's Ignatius defeated Antedeluvian, Sorcerel was called back to her Amulet. Abilities Sorcerel, like the name implies, has powers oriented towards magic and not the martial arts like her twin Titan Sabriel. Sorcerel can create magical barriers and utilize strong magical blasts which are strong enough to send a Coralgolem back to its amulet with only two hits. Sorcerel is also capable of flight, unlike Sabriel. Powerbonding After powerbonding with Sophie during her final battle with Kiel, Sorcerel gained the ability Honor Force which creates a reflective magical barrier to return attacks back to the enemy. This ability is proven strong enough to return three high-powered attacks from Kiel, Volcana and Balenpyre all at once. When used together with Sabriel and Sophie, they can activate the Triple Truth Shield, a defensive barrier that protects all three of them. Gallery Sorcerel Amulet.jpg|Sorcerel's Amulet Sorcerel Icon.jpg|Sorcerel's Icon Sorcerel.jpg|Sorcerel Sorcerel PB Icon.jpg|Powerbonded Sorcerel's Icon Sorcerel PB.jpg|Powerbonded Sorcerel Trivia *The summoning command for Sorcerel is "Join us." *Sorcerel's name is a corruption of the English word "sorcerer," which is a term for a spell caster. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Casterwill family Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Sorcerer Titans